


Hunted

by TheLanternWretch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Gumiho - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanternWretch/pseuds/TheLanternWretch
Summary: Another soul consumed - Ahri flees from hunters as they seek out the beast that killed one of them.





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Another character drabble I was requested to do. I didn't want to do the typical attractive Ahri that people tend to drift toward but a more conflicted creature that was more like the Korean creature she was based off of.

_Oh no. Oh no, not again. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

Ahri looked down at the dead man beneath her, his body ceasing to move as he expired with a final rattling breath. Furious at herself, she raked her claws through her dark, sleek hair as she continued to straddle his stomach, using his corpse now as a seat. She had been doing so well; it was weeks since she accidentally took a life, and now, here she was, realizing that she had blown all her hard work completely out of the water. The poor hunter didn’t even threaten her. He just reeked of emotional distress and too many feelings that she only just wanted a simple taste… just a lick, really.

Visions of arguments with a wife had taken up most of what she had seen from devouring his life essence. Ahri knew that he had a son that had left him after calling him a failure of a father and his hunts haven’t yielded much to make ends meet and that he was desperate to rake something in that would fetch a good price. It wasn’t a surprise that the strange woman with many tails caught his attention… but he didn’t try to hurt her. At least, not yet. He might have? She wasn’t sure. All she knew is that what she had been able to shuffle through was delicious and full of raw emotion. There was other stuff, she was sure, but he had died before she had gotten through as much as her curiosity had wanted her to.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, reaching out and closing his lifeless, staring eyes before standing up and brushing herself off and fixing her stolen robe that had fallen askew. The gumiho looked down at the man, sympathy written across her face and the feeling of tears dangerously close to happening. Why did she find herself so addicted to souls? The other foxes she grew up with didn’t need them. Was she weak? Every time she couldn’t bare the empty feeling of hunger, did she fail? Was it punishment for something she did?? These were the same questions she asked every time this happened, but just like every other time, she never had an answer.

Her ears flickered as she heard voices getting close and the barking of hunting dogs. “Ai-yah!” She exclaimed, scrambling to clear out of the area as fast as she could, disappearing off into the trees, her tails whisking behind her. The fox darted through trees, in and out of any small places she could squeeze through, and more than once dropping onto all fours and scurrying through underbrush, her eyes wide with panic as the sounds of dogs and angry voices continued to chase behind her. “No, no, no-!” She mindlessly muttered under her breath, skittering around a small stone shrine and nearly knocking it over as she threw herself down another path. There was a waterfall nearby - one that held a cave behind the falls. She had hidden there many times before and it seemed that now would be another good time to use it. 

Heavily panting, legs weary, she forced herself to keep running, her ears still listening for anything that could possibly be coming. It seemed she caught wind of them and took off to get a pretty good head start, but she wasn’t stupid enough to stop and see how far back they were. The best sign she had was that there were no arrows flying at her this time. That must mean she was out of their sight, but the dogs could still smell her and lead them right to her. She nearly flipped over an upraised tree root, her frantic hopping to keep her from tumbling less than graceful, and a stray branch from another nearby tree was her saving grace as her hand caught it. She was close; she could hear the running of the water. She took off again like a shot, rushing toward the sound of the falls. They weren’t high, and the pool they drained into was fairly deep. Confidently, she splashed into the river and let the current take her over the edge, her body hitting the water below with a loud splash.

Dazed, Ahri drifted for a few seconds before her senses returned to her. She surfaced, breathing in a mouthful of damp air before paddling behind the cascading water, the falls raining down upon her head like buckets and buckets being tossed consecutively and she clawed her way up the wet rocks, burrowing herself into the small alcove hidden behind the curtain of foamy, blue water. She curled her legs up, her arms hugging her knees and her sopping wet tails huddling close. She could hear the hunters approach, the dogs furiously yelping as they tried to figure out where their monster had gone.

They never thought to look behind the water. No one did. Still, she was tense, silent, and praying they would just go away. She’d sit there until they did, no matter how long. Next time, she wouldn’t fail. She wouldn’t give up. She wouldn’t give in to the hunger.

Until then, she would wait. 


End file.
